Esa noche, Eros
by AkiraHilar
Summary: La noche antes del Grand Prix Final, Yuuri necesita preguntarle algo importante a Victor. Algo que promete no dejarlo dormir.


Fanfic Basado en Yuri on Ice, capítulo 10. Spoiler. Si no has visto el capítulo, te invitó a vero antes de continuar.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Esa noche, Eros...**

Después del baño, Yuuri se sentó sobre la cama con la pijama puesta, el cabello húmedo y la vista sobre sus manos. El brillo del anillo como nuevo elemento en su rutina le entregaba una sensación de calidez indescriptible. Era un recordatorio de la promesa, de todo lo que había aprendido y crecido al lado de Victor y de su deseo de entregarle el oro en el Grand Prix.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo tenía bastante incomodo después de la entrega del anillo y su posterior encuentro con los demás competidores en la feria navideña. Se trataba de lo dicho sobre el banquete del año pasado, donde Yurio y Christofer junto a Victor confirmaron que él se había emborrachado y no había pasado la noche a solas y como había creído, sin socializar. No entendía como había sido posible que ocurriera todo lo que ellos habían insinuado y no haber recordado nada, tanto como por qué ni Yurio ni Victor le comentaron algo al respecto.

Le daba vergüenza. No tenía idea de que ocurrió, pero le daba miedo recordarlo a esa altura. Justo mientras se pasaba a ambas manos por la cabeza en señal de pánico la puerta del baño se abrió y Victor salió como siempre, con apenas la bata cubriéndolo y una toalla secando sus cabellos. Se lo quedó mirando con expresión curiosa al encontrarlo en esa posición.

―Yuuri, pensé que ya te habías dormido. ―De hecho él se había demorado en la ducha y no precisamente porque hubiera necesidad…

Para Victor aún era demasiado sorpresivo el detalle que Yuuri tuvo con él. Se había quedado observando el anillo, con la mano extendida y mirando como las gotas de aguas caían y no los traspasaba como ocurriría si fuera una fantasía. Era real, se sentía muy real, y el acto en sí había sido demasiado, lo había conmovido hasta la médula.

En sus 27, casi 28 años, Victor jamás había sentido tanta emoción como en ese instante en que Yuuri con toda su honestidad y bellísimas intenciones develaba su promesa y su deseo a través de esa sortija. Y aunque sus palabras no hablaban de una relación sentimental, Victor las podía entrever en cada una de sus letras. No hacía falta decir más.

Considerando que al día siguiente serían las competencias finales, había pensado que para cuando saliera Yuuri seguramente ya se encontrara descansando. Además habían caminado y paseado demasiado, por lo tanto lo imaginaba cansado, pero parecía olvidar demasiado a menudo la resistencia de Yuuri.

―Yo… te estaba esperando.

Victor lo miró por un instante, observando como los ojos de Yuuri tomaba un color cremoso con la luz de la lámpara, un marrón más oscuro, pero brillante, como las avellanas. Le gustaba imaginarlos así. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al comprender que Yuuri tenía energías para mucho más, aunque no consideraba prudente intimar en vísperas del Grand Prix. Si lo hacían al menos se cuidaría de no ser Yuuri el penetrado.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, se acercó a la cama y subió una rodilla en plenas señales de cacería. Yuuri lo miró fijo, pronto se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Los ojos depredadores de Victor solían tener un efecto calcinante en él.

Pero no, no se trataba de eso. Al menos no era eso lo que Yuuri estaba esperando.

―Victor… ―Lo detuvo cuando lo vio lo suficiente cerca como para sentir a sus piernas volverse gelatinas. El aludido le sonrió, moviéndose su cabeza ligeramente hacía la derecha. Como siempre sus perfectos mechones claros rozaban su frente con seducción propia del Eros que le pidió interpretar―. Yo quería preguntarte… sobre el banquete del año pasado. ―Bajó un momento la mirada. Era vergonzoso no recordar nada―. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…?

―¿En verdad no recuerdas? ―No era un reclamo, se lo había dicho de forma dulce y un tanto intrigada. Yuuri levantó la mirada en el momento en que Victor se separó solo para sentarse mejor sobre la cama, frente a él. Había dejado una pierna flexionada para sostener su codo.

―No, no recuerdo. ―No pudo contener el impulso de volver su mirada hacia sus piernas, donde sus manos reposaban y lucía el anillo…―. De mi madre heredé la tendencia a engordar y de mi padre… bueno, pierde el control con la bebida. Por eso intentó no beber…

El descontrol de la bebida no era novedad, ya Victor lo había vivido y por ello nunca preguntó las incontables veces que Yuuri le negaba la invitación. Le sonrió encantado, aunque no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que Yuuri no recordara esa primera vez que fue determinante para ambos.

La razón por la que nació Eros y Ágape.

―Así que escucharlo hoy fue una sorpresa y me aterra pensar que fue lo que ocurrió.

―Nada de lo que debes preocuparte, Yuuri. ―Inclinó su rostro, mientras extendía una mano para levantar el mentón del japonés e invitarle a mirarlo―. Te divertiste y nos divertimos.

Pensó que con decirlo sería suficiente para alejar cualquier ansiedad en Yuuri, pero Victor tendría aún que aprender que no sería posible. Yuuri no se tranquilizaría con solo asegurarle que no pasó nada, ni tampoco justificaría sus acciones con solo divertirse. Soltó el aire, como resignándose, y se movió para sentarse esta vez al lado de Yuuri, colgando su brazo sobre los hombros tensos de su compañero.

Yuuri quería respuestas, porque sentía que debió haber pasado más, era una sensación que no había menguado desde que escuchó algunos detalles de lo ocurrido.

Victor recogió su móvil y buscó en su galería de fotos. No solo estaban las de ese momento, sino que había muchísimas fotos que Victor le había tomado a Yuuri desde que se habían comenzado a tratar. Rodó entre los álbumes, hasta abrir la carpeta con las fotografías tomadas de esa noche. Luego, se lo pasó a Yuuri para que él mismo lo viera. Su cara fue todo un poema.

Comenzó a pasar foto por foto mientras sus ojos no podían abrir más del asombro. El color de su rostro incrementó rudamente y se sentía a punto de sudar. Había pasado mucho, ¡era un desastre! ¡había hecho el ridículo, estaba bailando con Yurio y cómo demonios terminó semidesnudo con Christofer! ¿Cómo les vería la cara a ambos al día siguiente?

―¡Esto fue vergonzoso! ―Exclamó Yuuri, a punto de derretirse y convertirse oruga. Victor soltó una carcajada y acomodó su mejilla sobre la mano.

―A mí me pareció muy divertido.

―¿¡Por qué todavía guardas estas fotos!? ―Con las manos en el rostro casi haciendo caer sus lentes Yuuri trataba de ocultar la vergüenza que tintaba a su piel. Era adorable esa expresión, a Victor siempre le pareció así.

―Porque esa vez me divertí, como tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Yuuri levantó la mirada, despejando tan solo un poco las manos de la cara para poder verlo mejor. La sonrisa de Victor era genuina y su mirada no ocultaba verdad. Todo lo que estaba diciendo en ese momento, era cierto y él lo sabía.

―Todo era entrenar, crear nuevas coreografías, superar otro nuevo torneo. Había olvidado lo que era reírme, bailar, cantar… desinhibirme. Esa noche al hacerlo tú, creo que lo hicimos todo. Y créeme que los banquetes suelen ser aburridos, pero este fue…

―¿A pesar de que yo haya quedado en vergüenza? ―Victor extendió una ceja aún incrédulo.

―¿Vergüenza? Le ganaste a Yurio en la competencia de baile y a Chris en el pole dance. ¡Fuiste el alma de la fiesta, Yuuri!

Por supuesto, otra cosa que Victor aún tendría que aprender es que con decirlo no sería suficiente para que Yuuri se lo creyera. Los impedimentos mentales y sus trabas internas le impedían valorar y entender el enorme potencial que él tenía guardado. Iba por buen camino, en pasos lentos, pero aún faltaba. Tampoco Victor se sentía con prisa.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, aún sonrojado. Apretó sus dedos y acarició el anillo inconscientemente.

―Yo solo quería acercarme a ti. ―murmuró, apenas audible. Victor prestó atención―. Cuando logré clasificar al Grand Prix, era todo lo que quería, pero no hallaba la forma de acercarme. Me sentía tan pequeño a tu lado que no busque la oportunidad. Después de haber perdido, lo menos que quería era que notaras todos mis defectos y debilidades. Así que me sentía frustrado y empecé a beber.

―¿Y qué recuerdas de esa noche? ―preguntó curioso. Yuuri volvió a levantar sus ojos para mirarle y apenas dibujo una sonrisa tímida.

―Que bebí… y luego desperté semidesnudo en mi habitación del hotel. Pensé que quizás me había dormido borracho y Celestino me había traído.

No recordaba cuando le pidió que fuera su entrenador, la forma en que se frotó contra él, su mirada soñadora, buscándolo. No recordaba cuando lo sacó a bailar y mostró todo ese carisma, esa confianza, esa seguridad que poco a poco empezó a robar su atención. No lo recordaba… ese momento en que él sintió algo diferente.

Victor sonrió suave, decidiendo no revelarlo. Se quedaría como un pequeño secreto para él y para sus sentimientos. No importaba que Yuuri lo recordara o no, lo importante es que por esa razón ahora estaba allí, con él, con una promesa en forma de anillos, cerca de la final del Grand Prix, ya sin la presión de competir.

Dejando el tema hasta allí, se movió hasta la otra orilla de la cama para quitarse la bata y ponerse ropa interior. Yuuri se quedó en el mismo sitio, mirando de nuevo las fotografías y pensando que definitivamente ese no era él. ¿Oh sí? Se dice que la bebida ayuda a la persona a desinhibirse y que mucho de lo que hace son cosas que se ha reprimido racionalmente.

¿Y si ese era el verdadero él? Quizás y tenía sentido… Victor le había ayudado a sacar una faceta que no solía sacar y el hecho de tenerlo ahora con él había sido determinante para recuperar gran parte de su confianza. Yuuri le miró por un momento, mientras ya Victor sacaba las cobijas para acostarse vistiendo solo su ropa interior. Los latidos no habían cambiado a los que sentía el primer día en que todo ocurrió, cuando pasó la primera noche con Victor demasiado cerca, a solo una pared de distancia. Seguían siendo latidos de felicidad.

―Yuuri. ―Entonó Victor, dando un par de palmadas al colchón para invitarlo a acostarse. Yuuri se lo quedó mirando, con el teléfono en las manos, mientras el brillo de la sortija que él mismo le había dado a Victor brillaba como un recordatorio―. Ven, tienes que descansar para mañana.

Obedeció, pasándole el teléfono que Victor dejó a un lado de la cama, sin prestar real cuidado. Se acostó a su lado, mirándolo fijamente compartiendo un minuto de silencio al lado de él. Un año atrás una escena así sería impensable, pero finalmente lo tenía, no solo como su entrenador.

Yuuri buscó la mano de Victor, juntando sus dedos y las argollas sobre el colchón. Él solo respondió apretándolos ligeramente.

―Victor… ¿por eso me diste a Eros? ―La pregunta no fue inesperada, pero Victor sonrió pensando que apenas Yuuri era capaz de ver la punta del iceberg.

Soltó su mano, solo para posar los dedos sobre la mejilla de Yuuri. Victor buscó un acercamiento mayor, juntando su frente sin apartar la mirada de él. Los ojos de Yuuri brillaban aún más, terriblemente expresivos. Le gustaba como eran sus ojos, tan cálidos y brillantes.

―Puede ser… así que muéstrame tu Eros mañana.


End file.
